What lerks in the forest
by axellover-burn-baby
Summary: During a survival mission given by Tsunade, while in the forest of death Naruto rns into a demon and some fun happens. YAOI and He is 13


"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"YELLING AND THINKING"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

**Jutsu**

SF: Hello my small group of readers I'm here to give you a one-shot. The setting is in the Forest of Death but the time is after Tsunade has become Hokage. Also the characters maybe a little oc so be to mad at me also they are 13.

Naruto: She does not own Naruto if she did it would be a boy love ninja story and I wouldn't be so clingy with Sasuke any way let the story begin.

Tsunade decided to have a survival mission in witch the genin stay in the forest of death for a whole week. Of coarse if the genin were in trouble they cant get out of they can bring out a summon scroll that will summon one of Tsunade's slugs to help them out but they still have to stay in the forest.

"Alright, there is no set team you can work with who you want. All of the names I call will be participating, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinita, Kiba and Akumaru, Shino, Tenten, Ino, and Chouji. Now as for Shikamaru he is on a mission with his father, Lee has a broken leg from a training accident. You all have until tomorrow morning to pack all that you need and be in front of the forest at 9 your week will start then you all are dismissed." Tsunade finished and made a shooing motion with her hand to the genin.

Time skip next morning at the forest

"Hey guys I was wondering if anybody would like to travel and spend the week with me" Naruto asked when he meet up with everyone

"Hn, why would I spend my time with a dope like you I rather spend it with Sakura at least I know she can cook something other than ramen. Come one Sakura." Sasuke said while walking away with Sakura right behind him.

Naruto was taken back by that he at least thought his teammates would help him, but they weren't the only ones slowly but surely every one else paired. Tenten with Neji, Shino, Hinita, and Kiba all went together, and Chouji and Ino went together so Naruto was by himself for all five days.

The Jounin that saw this could do nothing except frown at them for not even giving Naruto a chance since he has gotten better about being patient thanks to Jiraiya training him and working with him.

"Ok now that you all have paired up you all can go you will know when 7 days are up when the scroll will go off and one of my summons will take you out of the forest but until then you can not leave the forest unless you have no choice but to go to the hospital but other than that get going." Tsunade finished while starting to walk away.

Once the signal was given every one speed off into the forest.

"Man I cant believe no one would even pair up with me seriously I know I'm not the best person but I have gotten better. Oh well might as well check out a place to stay so I will be safe at night from all of the animals."

Slowly after an hour he found a cave on the side of a cliff and the only way to get to it was to walk up the side. When he got to the cave and went inside he noticed that I was surprisingly clean and he felt some heat coming from the inside. So being cautious now he went further inside being very curious.

"**You should be careful I did tell you that there might be some demons hiding inside these woods**"

"_I know Kurama but you would be able to tell me if a demon is nearby and how powerful they are right_"

During Naruto's training with Jiraiya the last couple of weeks the Kyuubi and Naruto came up with a deal that will help keep them alive. The Kyuubi would help Naruto slowly learn how to control his chakra and learn from him but in return he would change his mindscape to something nice and let him see the outside world. They can communicate with each other through a mind link. Naruto has told Jiraiya about this and as long as the Kyuubi does not try to get free he is ok with it.

Naruto had finally gotten to the inside and was surprised he found that there was a fire going and a pot with food cooking inside.

"**Don't panic but there is a demon behind you and before you yell at me it's a leopard demon they are very good at hiding there presence**"

"Well what do I find here a delicious little morsel for me to eat" a very sensual male voice said right behind him

Slowly Naruto looks up and comes face to face with a humanoid looking male, with leopard patterns all over. All Naruto could stair at is his golden cat eyes.

"Well this is just great I finally figure out I'm bisexual and I run into a demon that looks like he will eat me at any moment. My life officially sucks."

"Well little one why are you here in the forest all by your self."

Naruto decided to tell the demon knowing go and well that lying to him would probably end painfully for him. While Naruto told him he got a good look at the demon. He was about 6ft tall with black and white patterns all over, he was wearing a shirt and pants and he had a slim build about the same as Kakashi, what Naruto noticed though was he had 3 tails that were about 4ft long and only about 2 inches in diameter.

"And I guess that this is your cave, well then I guess I should be going don't want to bother you hehehe" As Naruto said this he started to slowly move to the exit

Before Naruto could react to demon wrapped a tail around his arm and brought him against his chest.

"Hmm I don't think so little ninja you did trespass in my territory and didn't even apologize to me I'm just going to have to punish you now."

Quickly moving he went to his bed that was at the back of the cave in a little cove that you couldn't see from the entrance and threw Naruto on the bed not to gently either. And pounced on Naruto pining both of his arms above his head with one of his tails holding them.

Naruto was very nervous, living in the red light area and having 2 perverts as sensei's he knew he was in trouble and the worst part Kyuubi decided that since he wasn't in mortal danger he closed the link and left him alone.

"Now that we are here why don't you tell me your name mine is Akio what is yours little delicious ninja."

"Its Naruto"

"Well then why don't we get started I can tell you know what's going to happen so why don't we have some this can be enjoyable for both of us or just for me so then I am going to let you up and your going to remove all of your clothes"

After he let go Naruto did get undressed and put all of his clothes in a pile off to the side. Akio then told Naruto to get on his knees and stick his ass in the air. After Naruto got down he felt Akio grab his ass and spread them apart.

"Ahhh" Naruto suddenly moans out and looks back to see Akio licking his ass but that wasn't all Akio was also using some type of lube as well.

Akio couldn't help but smirk when he started to lick at the little blonde's ass and use a cherry flavored lube to help. He decided to torture him a little more and started to push his tongue in and out of the little twitching whole.

Naruto was in pleasure he still couldn't believe this was happening or that it would feel so good.

"W-Why did you stop it felt so ahhh-" Naruto was cut off when Akio stuck one lubed finger and started to finger fuck him. When a second finger was added Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Well then its time to get to the best part now" When Akio stopped he got a whine in protest but that stopped when Akio slowly pushed his dick in all the way

Akio suddenly snarled " tight little bitch aren't you" with both hand on his side, one tail wrapped around Naruto's dick and the other two playing with his nipples Naruto could only say a few things.

"Ohhh please move please fuck me please please."

Well there goes Akio's last bit of restraint. Akio suddenly moves forward and latches onto the back Naruto's neck and started to really fuck Naruto's ass. Both of them got even more pleasure thanks to Akio's dick. Unlike the regular cat's his did have barbs but they weren't sharp and made it even more pleasurable.

With them going so fast and hard both of them wouldn't last that long.

"I'm getting close cum for me Naruto let me hear you say my name"

With a few last quick hard thrusts and a loud yell of AKIO they both came, Naruto all over the bed and Akio inside Naruto. They both fell down on the bed and layed there, after they both caught their breath Akio decided to talk.

"Well this was very fun I don't think I can just let you go to soon now."

"Well I do have to stay in the forest for 7 whole days I'm sure I can stay longer"

"Good now for round 2"

"Maybe I should have just stayed quite"

Time Skip 7 days later at Tsunade's office

"Well all of you except Naruto look like shit" Tsunade said with a straight face

Everyone's cloths were ripped and torn all over. Naruto was the only one that even looked like he was able to actually get something to eat and wasn't starving at all.

"Yo Kurama remind me to thank Akio for such an awesome stay even though I did pull my own weight."

"**No problem I just get a kick out of how pathetic they all look I bet there all regretting not going with you HA**."

THE END

SF: I can already tell some of you might be a little disappointed with my lemon but I don't type many of them so forgive a girl from trying. Maybe I will get better the more I do any way review please and if you have a person you would like to see screw Naruto then let me know. Also please if you do request someone don't say Gaara or Sasuke suggest someone that is not used very often. BYE FOR NOW


End file.
